mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stubborn
''Mr. Stubborn ''is one of the four new characters created in The Mr. Men Show. He is also the Mr. Men Show's counterpart of Little Miss Stubborn. He is voiced by stand-up comedian Godfrey in the US version,and Lewis MacLeod in the UK and the AUS version. About him Mr. Stubborn was originally Little Miss Stubborn. Mr. Stubborn was made exclusivly made for The Mr. Men Show. He resembles Little Miss Stubborn. He is a light violet colour in his figure, but orchid in the show. He also has a little triangle yellow nose, two hairs, and a black unibrow. Mr. Stubborn never listens to good advice and to prove it: he is always too stubborn to admit he was ever wrong. He often assumes others are wrong, even when it is obvious that he is wrong, even if he finds out he's wrong he still doesnt admit it. If possible, he misuses items and after they break, he thinks that they're cheap (e.g. "This stove is cheap!"). Lives: Dillydale Family: Little Miss Stubborn (sister) Friends: Mr. Messy, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Fussy, Mr Nosey, Mr Happy, and Mr. Small, little Miss Sunshine Likes: Beanburgers. Beanballs. Assuming others are wrong. Dislikes: Listening to other people, good advice Rivals: Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Rude Jobs: Being stubborn and cannot admit which is wrong.Steamroller Operator (Jobs) Secretary (Sneezes and Hiccups) Nationality: Scottish (UK) Nigerian (US) Catchphrase(s): "This/That/Your Something is/was CHEAP!", "This/That/Your Something is/was DEFINITELY CHEAP!", "This Website is CHEAP!" (on the website) "I do not have termites!" (used in Bugs), There is no such thing as (mythical creature)!, "The (mythical creature) does not exist!" "We are not (doing something)!" Trivia * First appearance: Boo Boos *He is one of two Mr. Men to be created after a Little Miss, the other being Mr. Scatterbrain. *His biggest conflict is with Mr. Grumpy, secondly Mr. Rude and thirdly Little Miss Whoops. *He is the only one of the characters that dosen't care if Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, or even when Mr Rude farted in Full Moon and Home Improvement *He has had mistakes concerning his hair: **In Dance, while doing the Rain Dance, his two hairs disappear. **In Snow, when he is walking towards his door, he has three hairs. *He never makes relationships with other characters: *The foreshadow to Mr. Stubborn and Miss Sunshine's relationship is when he wins a toy gopher for Miss Sunshine (Fair). *Miss Chatterbox has appeared in many scenes he appears in, all of which are a running gag. *In Sneezes & Hiccups, when he is sick, his nose is pink instead of yellow and his two hairs are crooked. *In Night, Mr. Stubborn turns into a werewolf at a full moon, but in Full Moon, he shows no sign of being a werewolf. *One point in Full Moon, Mr. Stubborn looked scared while the spaceship twisted and turned. *He has a very strong sneeze and sneezed his whole house down in Sneezes & Hiccups. Perhaps even stronger than Mr. Sneeze's. *He didn't appear in Hobbies, Clocks, Trees & Goo. *In Games, he threw a bowling ball. *Mr. Grumpy's conflict with him seems to be worse than his others. *He can sometimes be annoying to Mr. Grumpy. *He always speaks loud, but not as loud as Mr. Noisy because he doesn't have a megaphone. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *Mr. Stubborn is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Bump (Bad Weather) and with Mr. Nervous (Gifts). *His feet are the same size as Little Miss Sunshine's. *In Ships and Boats, he is referred as Captain Stubborn. *He smiles alot on the website. *He said "Your map is cheap" twice (Lake and Getting Around) *He is dumber than Mr. Strong and Mr. Scatterbrain because he said that a Tuba wasn't a musical instrument, even though there was no tuba on the board and a tuba is a musical instrument. (shown in Game Shows) *He sunk the Titanic twice, or so we think. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *He works as a PA in the episode Clean Teeth. * In Full Moon, he said fake instead of cheap. * He had been on a picnic twice, both in bad weather (Mr. Bump in Rainy Day at the park and in Picnics with Mr. Fussy at the beach). * He is selfish. * He works as a secretary in Sneezes and Hiccups.is known because Miss Chatterbox said she had papers for him to sign Counterpart(s): *Dracula (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy, both are stubborn and mean selfish and start arguments alot and both yell alot), *Baboo/Tottpatt (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn, and Baboo isn't), *Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Mowgli isn't), *Duncan (The Railway Series, Both are stubborn, argue a lot, have something yellow (Duncan has yellow paint and Mister Stubborn has a yellow nose) and have a Scottish accent), *Breezie (Sonic, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Breezie isn't), *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons, both are stubborn and have a unibrow and a Scottish accent), *Miss Battle-Axe (Horrid Henry, both are grumpy and Scottish), *Shrek (Namesake film series, both are stubborn, have anger issues, get into arguments and have a Scottish accent) *Hamm (Toy Story, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), *Ed and Rolf (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, all three have unibrows. Rolf is also foreign), *Mack (Cars, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), *Croagunk (Pokémon, both are stubborn), *Rei (Kilala Princess, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Rei isn't), *Donald Duck (Disney, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Donald isn't), *Little Tom Cat (Tom And Jerry Kids, both are stubborn and selfish sometimes), *Waluigi (Mario series, both are stubborn and have purple (Waluigi wears a purple hat and shirt)), *Riven (Winx Club, both are stubborn), *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda, both are stubborn), *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto, both are stubborn), *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda, both are stubborn), *Angus MacBadger (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, both have Scottish accents), *Rusty Rob McRail (Shining Time Station, both have Scottish accents), *Tubb (Rubbadubbers, both have Scottish accents), *The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants, both have Scottish accents), *Mr. McTout (The Family Ness, both have Scottish accents), *Mr. MacAdam (Dig and Dug with Daisy, both have Scottish accents), *Mr. Mac and Mr. Tosh (Nellie the Elephant, all three are Scottish), *Samson the Snail (Toucan Tecs, both have Scottish accents), *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are stubborn sometimes), *Charles (Teddybears, both are stubborn sometimes), *Dipsy (Teletubbies, both are stubborn sometimes), *Sid (Sid the Science Kid, both are stubborn, but Sid is stubborn about charts, health, safety and change, and Mr. Stubborn is stubborn about everything), *Korra (Legend of Korra, both are stubborn), *Tenzin (Legend of Korra, both are stubborn), *Thundering Rhino (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are stubborn), *Wilf (Postman Pat: The Movie, both have Scottish accents), *Laird (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both have Scottish accents), *Lord Harry/Patrick (The Railway Series, both are purple and arrogant), *Norman (The Railway Series, both have unibrows), *Brick (Total Drama series, Both have a unibrow and they're stubborn), *Jo, Eva, Courtney and Duncan (Total Drama series, Both are stubborn and have made many enemies, although Eva, Jo, Courtney and Duncan sometimes get physical), *Scar (The Lion King, both are stubborn and have a British accent), *Steele (Balto, both are stubborn), *Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are stubborn at times and have turned into a werewolf once) *Blitz (Road Rovers, they get stubborn at times), *Captain Haddock (Tintin, both are stubborn), *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Scamp isn't), *Giroro (Sgt Frog both are stubborn about everything), *Quico (El Chavo, both are stubborn, although Mr. stubborn is desperately stubborn and Quico isn't), *Joey (Oggy and The Cockroachs,both are purple and stubborn), *Zuri (JESSIE, both are stubborn, although Zuri is only stubborn about her toys and her clothes and stuff while Mr. Stubborn is stubborn about everything), *Gen (Street Fighter, both wear purple and are stubborn), *556/Kogoro (Sergeant Frog, both sound similar), *Benson (Regular Show, both have anger issues), *Vector The Green Crocodile (Cuddle-Uppets, both are stubborn), *Grady Graylate (Shake It Up!, both are stubborn), *Neji Hyuga (Mikayla's Words, both are stubborn), *Nicole Stewart (Mikayla And Friends, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Nicole Stewart isn't), *Sparta The Red Fox (Miles "Tails" Prower, both are stubborn), *Mrs Goggins (Postman Pat, both have Scottish accents), *Big Mac (TUGS, both are stubborn (Though Mister Stubborn is purposely stubborn, while Big Mac isn't) and have a Scottish accent). *Applejack (MLP: FIM, both are stubborn, though Mr Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Applejack isn't) *Big Macintosh (MLP: FIM, both are stubborn at times, though Mr Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Big Macintosh isn't) *Donald & Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine, all 3 get into arguments, are stubborn at times and have a Scottish accent) *Demoman (Team Fortress 2, both have Scottish accents) *Ambassador Mbola (Robotboy, both have an African accent (Ambassador has a general African accent while Mister Stubborn has a Nigerian accent) and are uncaring at times (Ambassador was uncaring when his daughter's cat vanished, while Mister Stubborn is always uncaring)) *Wee Willie Water Melon (The Garden Gang, both are Scottish) *Daniel The Tiger (Sonic Bible, both are stubborn) *Bray (Timbuctoo, both are purple and stubborn) *Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have Scottish accents) * Silver (Pokemon Special, both are stubbon, Silver is not so stubbon thad Mr. Stubbon is) * Numbuh 2x4 (Codename Kids Next Door, both are easily angered and have a Scottish accent) * Joey Hyuga (Tiny Toon Mikaylas, both are purple and stubborn) * Angus McGonagle (The Muppet Show, both are purple and have a Scottish accent) * Anger (Inside Out, both are easily angered and yell a lot) * Barney (Barney and Friends, both are purple) See Also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *S.S. Stubborn Category:Mr. Men series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Antagonists